


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by exonguitars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Oh Sehun, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Married Life, SeHo - Freeform, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonguitars/pseuds/exonguitars
Summary: junmyeon e sehun estão juntos a muitos anos e mesmo com o relacionamento sólido e carreiras bem sucedidas, algumas velhas inseguranças ainda assombram suas vidas e depois de particularmente um ciclo de brigas e silêncios decidem ir para uma de suas casas mais remotas em uma tentativa de discutirem o que não foi dito e tentarem se entender como antes, revisando não só seus medos e inseguranças do passado e presente como sobre o futuro e suas conquistas como casal e indivíduos.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. You can't always get what you want

— Eu quero Kim Junmyeon. - Sehun diz com uma certeza muito característica sua, quando ele quer algo só existe o seu alvo, o que instiga seu desejo.

E o que ele deseja no momento é aquele homem que nunca chegou de fato a conhecer pessoalmente mas aquele nome, quem não conhece aquele nome no mundo da moda que passou de herdeiro promissor a um nome forte que expande cada dia mais seu próprio império, construiu seu próprio nome com elegância e simpatia, o que é raro possuir simpática nesse ramo e ainda mais difícil ser genuíno. 

Junmyeon não era somente um homem com uma riqueza imensa, diretor chefe da grife da família e ambicioso por si só, era alguém que segundo a revista que lia tinha grande apreço por crianças em situações de vulnerabilidade e principalmente de fome e isso não deixou de tocar Oh Sehun. Lembrando de seu pequeno irmão Jongin que foi resgatado em uma situação tão deplorável, tão pequenininho para a idade, primeiro foi um choque vê seus pais adotando um menininho de uma de suas ações humanitárias tão de repente e sinceramente com um filho já tão mais velho, só que vendo aqueles olhinhos o fez entender e não tem como cair de amores por Jongin, agora saudável e espoleta. 

E claro um homem bonito daquela forma, que até sério parecia adorável não é algo que passa batido mesmo também estando no mundo da moda mesmo que a passos mais largos e não estando muito para trás em questão de beleza, sua aparência não era uma de suas preocupações, sabia seus pontos fortes e como explorá-los muito bem na direção que queria, mesmo que conquistar o posto de modelo número 1 não era seu objetivo, ficar parado também não era de seu feitio.

Kim Junmyeon parecia bom demais para ser verdade e Oh Sehun queria conferir ele mesmo, não tinha nada a perder na verdade e mesmo que particularmente nunca tenha se interessado pelas roupas da Cotton, roupas mais casuais eram mais seu tipo e claro o diretor criativo era totalmente seu tipo.

— E eu queria um lanche enorme agora mas como sou um ótimo amigo e principalmente manager, sua dieta é minha dieta. - Chanyeol respondeu muito ocupado com seu jogo e muito acostumado com Sehun demandando coisas aqui e ali.

Revirando os olhos e tentando absorver o máximo sobre o Kim que conseguia com a matéria enorme do mesmo coincidentemente para a mesma revista que fez um breve ensaio e não deixando de se perguntar quando teria alguma chance de o conhecer ou sequer até mesmo posar com alguma roupa desenhada por ele e por algum motivo isso o fazia se sentir ansioso. E Deus ele nunca viu o cara na vida e já se comporta com uma fangirl. 

E não é como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para ficar divagando sobre sua mais nova paixãozinha como Chanyeol e ele mesmo definiu, esse pequeno calor que sentia sobre o bendito Kim Junmyeon e Sehun nunca foi de negar coisas a si mesmo por mais conflitante que seja seus sentimentos, para os outros é uma história completamente diferente e que com o passar dos meses persistia.

Sua ascendente carreira de modelo exigia tudo de si e é um muito além de ser um rosto bonito e um corpo escultural, pessoas bonitas tem ao redor de todo o globo sendo elas famosas ou não e deixar sua marca por onde passa por todo o conjunto que era, um homem inteligente e determinado e que sim sabia da beleza que possui e que tem muito além dela, não é uma tarefa fácil e nunca se considerou um homem paciente mas gostava do rumo como as coisas estavam acontecendo embora sempre se sentia esperando por mais.

Tampouco se abatia por muitos acreditarem em uma antipatia de sua parte contra o resto do mundo sua timidez até nisso ainda o afetava, não se importava em posar em uma sala cheia de pessoas com muita ou pouca roupa conforme for solicitado e for dentro do contexto de cada novo trabalho mas em se relacionar entre profissionais da sua área era outra questão. Não era mais o rapaz ingênuo perseguindo seu sonho e sendo rejeitado uma vez após a outra até ser recrutado e lapidado por quem realmente acreditava em si tanto quanto ele ou até mesmo mais. 

Saber o que quer não é a mesma coisa de saber o que fazer para chegar até lá e não é um caminho cheio de respostas a cada passo que você faça e tirando suas queixas já corriqueiras que ajudam a moldar sua personalidade do jeito que é, Sehun não tem muito do que se queixar mesmo que um abraço de mãe e uma companhia masculina de forma mais íntima poderia ser um alívio e tanto de estar em todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo não estar em nenhum.

Não imaginava outra pessoa ao seu lado para todos os momentos que não fosse Chanyeol, que desde o começo fez parte do time que apostou em seu potencial e o preparou para chegar a lugares que está começando a chegar, tanto como amigo tanto como manager mesmo que seu quase vício em videogames era algo que o irritava e não conseguia compreender.

Mesmo tão distintos funcionam muito bem e se entendiam como ninguém e Chanyeol possui uma paciência e cuidado de irmão mais velho que muitas vezes trás Sehun para sua realidade e é a companhia que o ajuda a ter mais confia em si e no seus desejos, além de uma relação de trabalho e de orientador e pupilo .

Tem vezes que tudo se torna demais, viagens demais, vaidade demais por todos os lados e uma superficialidade e luxúria que permeia todo universo glamuroso da moda e nem todo mundo é quem parece ser e essa foi uma das coisas que mais deixou Sehun curioso sobre Junmyeon, na mesma medida que ele parece fora de lugar no meio disso tudo e também como ele está em seu elemento, é desconcertante alguém com tanto poder parecer tão comum.

Talvez fosse carência, fazia muito tempo que realmente achava alguém interessante no mundo em que vive, alguém que pareça de verdade e que conseguiu chegar longe sem aparentemente esquecer quem é, é muito fácil conseguir companhia para uma noite ou para uma viagem a trabalho cheia de sexo e de toda pompa com homens ou mulheres lindíssimos que são incríveis na cama e fora dela e assim como tão facilmente entram na sua vida também saem.

Um bom drink e uma conversa que não seja totalmente enfadonha de chata ou fútil é um dos raros prazeres que Oh Sehun não desfruta com frequência e é inevitável não pensar em como seria sua vida se tivesse escolhido fazer outra coisa, talvez professor universitário como seus pais ou sei algum jornalista o algo do tipo, sempre teve atenção sendo filho único e sempre a abraçou, a questão que cada vez mais martela sua cabeça é que nem toda atenção que recebe, é necessariamente a que ele aprecia e que ele precisa.

Murmurando qualquer coisa satisfeito enquanto seu couro cabeludo é massageado em mais um de seus momentos de beleza que tem semanalmente e que são mais caprichosas quando tem mais tempo livre, como agora, ama se cuidar e seus momentos de cuidado pessoal são de grande valia.

Como um gatinho se esparrama enquanto é cuidado e recebe carinho, Sehun quase se sente em casa novamente só faltando seus afetuosos pais e um energético Jongin querendo mostrar a ele suas novas descobertas das aulas e se relando todo com os amigos da rua onde mora, ainda está muito silencioso mas já é alguma coisa depois de meses em quartos de hotel nem sempre tão confortáveis e sempre com seus sentimentos como companhia ou Chanyeol o mantendo na linha para cada compromisso. 

Está satisfeito mas não totalmente feliz mas não dá pra ter tudo na vida e Sehun sempre soube disso ao escolher o caminho que decidiu traçar e o que abriria mão até chegar onde queria, e pelo caminho estava conhecendo pessoas com grande experiência e bastante a dizer e outras nem tanto, só tentava tirar o melhor de tudo em meio a dietas restritas e manter o condicionamento no corpo muitas vezes sonolento.

Talvez uma boa noite de sono com horário mais folgado ajudaria, por mais que goste de cuidar do próprio corpo nem sempre é um processo livre de dores, as massagens mostrando pra que veio dias após dê realizadas e essa é a vida que escolheu para si.

Se sentia mais a vontade de ir e vir surpreendentemente no Japão, com tantas pessoas e tantos lugares para ir que se perdia na multidão e mesmo não sendo um rosto tão conhecido na Coreia do Sul se sentia quase encurralado por onde quer que fosse e não tinha o menor ânimo para sorrir com quem invadisse seu espaço pessoal ou os poucos momentos que podia fazer coisas cotidianas, sua vida não era uma continuidade das passarelas que desfilava e nem das sessões de fotos longas, muito obrigado.

Estava curioso para este ensaio em particular que nem era para uma grande revista mas para um publico mais underground, com uma ideia mais cult com várias referências do cinema oriental dos anos 90 e até mesmo por considerar Chungking Express um de seus filmes favoritos estava animado e trabalharia com um fotógrafo já conhecido e claro que Chanyeol estaria lá a tira colo.

Poderia reviver o adolescente que foi apaixonado por filmes cults e independentes, que ia por toda a cinema até achar uma sala que exibisse algo que realmente queria assistir e que o fizesse refletir em alguma coisa além de sua vida típica adolescente e seu sonho de ser modelo, um lugar onde seus sonhos e devaneios poderiam ser abraçados. 

Ao chegar em seu destino o prédio era como esperava nem tanto antigo e nem tão novo, ao entrar com Chanyeol como sempre a sua frente e guiando o caminho que se surpreendeu, era algo tão vintage como poucas coisas que já tinha visto, tão colorido e com várias fotos tanto mais ousadas como mais descoladas de grandes astros japoneses e logo teve vontade de conhecer tudo aquilo mas tinha chegado justamente no horário de suas fotos que na primeira parte seria individual e feita naquele dia e outra seria com Nana Komatsu com quem já esbarrou em algumas festas e acontecerá daqui a dois dias.

Parte seguindo seu manager como um bom garoto e parte distraído por tudo a sua volta, passando por corredores até o elevador e para o andar que nem sabia qual era, ainda chocada em ver em algumas paredes imagens de O Império dos Sentidos que até hoje é um filme que causa um choque em si e não consegue se deixar de perguntar se quem cuidou de toda a decoração e do prédio sabe do que de fato esse filme em particular fala.

Ainda perdido em seus pensamentos chegou a sala onde aconteceria o ensaio fotográfico e foi logo apresentado a todos ali presentes pelo fotográfo que o recebeu com um abraço e com uma breve conversa já foi ver as roupas e se preparar para o que parecia uma longa sessão de fotos com roupas que tinha certeza que seus pais descolados como eram usavam quando se conheceram curiosamente em uma fila de cinema, tentando se sentir relaxado com as garotas desconhecidas maquiando seu rosto e com uma proximidade típica do ofício mas que não suporta em sua vida cotidiana mas elas eram simpáticas e falavam com ele e coreano em um sotaque bonitinho e com respeito.

Já vestido com roupas que particularmente queria para si e iria infernizar Chanyeol até saber onde que as encontra, Sehun vai se posicionamento conforme orientado pelo fotógrafo no cenário relativamente grande da sala que lembrava um quarto de um jovem ou adolescente do começo dos anos 90 e se viu fascinado pelos objetos ali e quase se sentia um estando ali e queria chorar e levar tudo para sua casa o que tirou risadas de toda a equipe de produção ali, Oh não escondia quando queria algo e pouco se importava com o que os outros pensariam e com seu manager em nenhum lugar a sua vista começou a explorar tudo que estava a sua frente, os pôsteres e até mesmo o computador enorme que agora parecia até caricato e o aparelho VHS, desde criança não via um aparelho daqueles e tentando seguir com seu trabalho que normalmente agia de forma mais séria e muito mais contida.

O tempo passando entre os cliques da máquina e as trocas de roupas junto com um papo leve sobre quais coisas que estão ali já tiveram quando criança ou adolescentes mesmo no caso do fotógrafo e parte do pessoal que cuida das roupas, estava sendo uma sessão divertida e nem percebia a hora passando até que ouviu uma gargalhada alta que não escutava a muito tempo seguida de uma repreensão de uma voz desconhecida e que estava cada vez mais próxima da sala onde estava.

Por ser relativamente tímido com quem não conhecia logo de cara, Sehun agiu da forma que sempre agia em situações como aquela tentando fingir que realmente não se importava com quem se aproximava e os recebendo com um olhar que começava dos pés e ia até os temidos olhos e assim o fez e se deparou com dois jovens homens andando lado a lado, um com botas marrom e outros com tênis da Nike grandes que nunca tinha visto e possivelmente ainda não lançados para o público em geral, ambos com calças apertadas pretas o rapaz das botas com uma camisa leve de cetim azul e escuro e o de tênis com o que parecia uma camiseta simples mas um casaco que mais parecia uma manta da Louis Vuitton que nem é sua marca favorita, ambos exalam juventude e dinheiro e até aí nada novo para si mas conforme seus olhos foram subindo para seus rostos o total choque o tomou, não era possível.

De um lado com suas botas descoladas e seu corpo bonito o dono da risada que conhece Byun Baekhyun, o garoto mais velho, popular e bonito da escola onde estudava que quando se mudou de país deixou uma série de corações partidos para trás e ao seu lado estava ele, aquele que permeia seus pensamentos e cultiva toda a sua curiosidade Kim Junmyeon ainda com traços mais bonitos que o da revista, mais sofisticado e jovial que nunca embora que mais baixo que si.

Em questão de segundos se lembrou de uma entrevista que leu de Winona Ryder em que conta que quando viu o seu primeiro amor pela primeira vez o tempo parou e em sua mente tocou Take My Breath Away do Berlin e que sempre adorou e se imaginou vivendo uma situação assim e olhando para aquele rosto tão perfeitamente moldado escondido por um óculos escuros, sentiu seu mundo parar só que ao som de Just What I Needed do The Cars. E por Deus Oh Sehun porque você tem que ser assim.

— Sehunnie, olha só para você está tão crescido, um homem feito. - a voz estridente de Baekhyun o acordou de seu show não tão particular da vergonha. - Como está bonito e tão alto.

Seu rosto corou sem sua permissão para combinar com suas orelhas já vermelhas ao reconhecer que sua paixonite está diante de si e ele paralisado provavelmente com cara de buda comendo alface.

— Baekhyun hyung, quanto tempo. - respondeu com uma voz que nem sabia de onde tirou de dentro de si e se permitiu ser abraçado pelo mais velho.

Baekhyun era uma pessoa de contato e mesmo não sendo tão próximos como parecia ser no passado, realmente ficou feliz em encontrar Sehun por acaso ali, conhecendo a recém revista comprada por seu melhor amigo Junmyeon que observava toda a cena curioso e em silêncio, até porque não costumava ficar andando meio que a toa em nenhum prédio que possua e é justamente isso que estava fazendo naquele momento, então não sabia muito bem o que fazer ali parado e com todo o ensaio parado com a sua chegada, ele é o chefe do chefe de todos e apareceu ali do nada pela primeira vez no meio de um ensaio e claro que a culpa era do Byun que não parava de tagarelar.

— … oh sim claro que você estaria aqui, olha só para esse rosto, para este corpo. - Baekhyun falava com o modelo sem se importar com sua presença e com qualquer outra coisa, deixando o modelo com rosto tão blasé ainda mais corado. - Chanyeol? claro que o conheço, de alguns eventos que acompanho meu amigo aqui Kim Junmyeon, você deve saber quem ele é, fodido de rico e parado nos observando, sou o humilde assistente pessoal dele.

Revirando os olhos para os gracejos dirigido a si, na medida que vai se aproximando vai conhecendo melhor o rosto do que parece ser jovem demais do modelo a sua frente, Oh Sehun é um nome que anda sendo muito comentado nos últimos mesmo e mesmo não tendo associado o rosto que já viu em algumas revistas ou até mesmo catálogos de modelos que frequentemente folheava para a Cotton, já que para o seu bebê escolhia pessoalmente todos os envolvidos apesar que isso o sobrecarregasse de trabalho e deixava suas outras responsabilidades nas mãos de outro, como Baekhyun e seu irmão mais velho Donghae que inclusive estava à frente das decisões daquela revista que sempre foi fã e agora era sua.

— É um prazer conhecer você Oh Sehun. - sua voz soa mais suave do que ele mesmo esperava, e quase tão macia quanto a mão que tocou a sua em um cumprimento firme, e com olhos que pareciam querer o transpassar.

— O prazer é todo meu senhor Kim. - o olhar ainda firme com suas sobrancelhas perfeitas e a voz naturalmente sensual e nem dando tempo de Junmyeon o responder que não é nenhum senhor e sair voltando para seu lugar inicial.

E como em uma ordem silenciosa todos retomaram suas posições antes das visitas ilustres chegar, Sehun dominava todo o lugar, era quase que como se tudo aquilo fosse somente sobre ele. Junmyeon nem se aborreceu com a polidez vindo de um modelo com aparência tão jovem e tão sensual em que cada ato, o mais alto estava ocupado demais observando de forma crítica cada pose, cada olhar que estava destinado a camêra, Sehun sem dúvida era bom no que fazia e não era qualquer um que usaria aquelas roupas hipsters da década passada e ainda assim parecia um deus grego e quando o modelo sorriu com alguma brincadeira de uma das moças que cuidava de seus cabelos, Junmyeon sabia que o que queria para a Cotton, talvez não na coleção que desenhava mas o que queria. Para a sua grife é claro.

— Sehun ficaria gostoso em uma das roupas da Cotton, não acha chefe? - Baekhyun o tira de seu devaneio, com os olhos brilhantes como uma criança que descobriu um tesouro escondido em seu quintal. - O corpo dele parece perfeito para os seus desenhos.

Não querendo encher a bola do amigo por estar tremendamente correto, só balançou a cabeça em concordância e se perguntando como antes não esbarrou com esse belo modelo mas não era como se fosse de badalações ou coisas do tipo, só se envolvia no que dizia respeito da Cotton de forma mais particular e preferindo sempre ficar nos bastidores da coisa toda, não tinha energia para holofotes e toda a bajulação. E não se contendo ficou próximo do fotógrafo com quem já trabalhou tantas vezes para ver a coisa toda acontecer mais de perto e vez ou outra dando algum palpite no que achava pertinente.

Por mais imperturbável que Sehun parecesse posando para a câmera e o olhar afiado de Kim Junmyeon, ele estava fervendo por dentro por estar tão perto de alguém que admira por sabe Deus quantos meses, tocou sua mão e falou diretamente com ele e até agora se sente na mesma medida formigando e quente, e acabou se distraindo quando o mais velho se posicionou perto do fotógrafo com comentários sussurrados, determinado a não fazer feio diante dele seguiu quase religiosamente cada instrução dada e no momento em que Kim se aproximou perto demais para seu próprio bem para ajeitar ele mesmo o cabelo de Sehun e com uma mão gentil e quente posicionou o seu rosto para uma foto especialmente focada nessa parte de seu corpo, pensou que iria desmaiar mas sobreviveu até o final do ensaio.

Junmyeon era muito gentil como já tinha percebido antes e agora conversando com todo o staff tão a vontade, se sentiu mais confortável na presença dele e vez ou outra respondendo alguma pergunta que era direcionada a si, como sua idade e de onde mora, se deixou rir com a surpresa do mais velho ao saber que tinha 23 anos e que sim acompanhava seu trabalho a distância principalmente o humanitário e ganhou um sorriso tão fofo que quase se derreteu ali mesmo e Baekhyun que era tudo menos bobo percebeu a troca de olhares e sorrisos entre eles e infelizmente teve que acabar com o que era doce, lembrando o Kim de um voo que ele tinha que pegar para ver um tecido que só é fácil de ser encontrado em um lugar específico que ele não se preocupou em saber aborrecido por seu momento com o mais velho ter acabado e tímido cumprimentou os mais velhos com um beijo no rosto e ao sair pela porta recebeu uma piscadela de Baekhyun e devolveu o questionando com o olhar.

Junmyeon tinha duas certezas bem claras ao sair do prédio da revista, Sehun era adorável e ele em Cotton seria um sonho realizado e tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não deu importância ao ver seu melhor amigo e assistente conversa rapidamente com um rapaz estupidamente alto a caminho do carro, só viu de longe eles rindo e trocando cartões, justo ontem tinha esquecido que carregar consigo seu fiel caderninho de rabiscos.

Um Sehun eufórico contou para Chanyeol incontáveis vezes como começou Kim Junmyeon e ficou milagrosamente a semana inteira de bom humor até se dar conta que não fazia ideia quando ia esbarrar com o mais velho novamente, sabia que iria acontecer afinal o mundo da moda não é tão pequeno assim e o quando que o deixou inquieto, enquanto seu manager tirava uma com o biquinho que formava em seu rosto toda vez que qualquer coisa sobre o império Cotton era mencionada e com o número de telefone tanto do dono como do assistente em seu celular e ás vezes até ao mesmo tempo que mandava e mails para Baekhyun.

E foi assim a primeira vez que Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon se esbarraram.

A agenda de Sehun andava mais lotada do que nunca, aquele ensaio fotográfico no Japão não foi somente único pessoalmente para ele como também para sua carreira naquele país, foi um grande sucesso e até mesmo novos fã clubes foram abertos para si lá, o que o deixava ao mesmo tempo honrado e mortificado e com o fim dessa temporada de moda chegando, ele vai poder passar alguns dias em seu antigo quarto e até quem sabe levar Jongin a praia, a perspectiva para a folga o deixa mais animado para cumprir seus compromissos.

Desfilar o deixa um pouco apreensivo e mais fechado que normalmente, é um momento tão delicado com todos os olhares direcionados a si que tudo tem que ser milimetricamente perfeito e calculado e esgotado na after party após um de seus últimos desfiles daquela semana de moda, tudo que Sehun consegue pensar é na cama espaçosa em seu quarto de ontem que o aguarda e em como Chanyeol anda risonho mais que o normal e sinceramente era o que faltava, ele que é o modelo está chupando dedo pensando no homem mais inacessível do mundo para si enquanto o seu manager está de namoricos.

E depois do que pareceu horas de bajulação, bebida e todo o dia de coisa que ele está acostumado nesse tipo de evento, Sehun entra em seu tão aguardado quarto de hotel e tudo parece estar com ele deixou tirando um pequeno envelope branco em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e ao ler aquele pequeno papel escrito com uma caligrafia redondinha e elegante, seu mundo parece girar incontáveis vezes na medida que o sorriso toma conta de seu rosto.

Kim Junmyeon acabou de o convidar pessoalmente para a nova campanha masculina da Cotton, com direito a mais um convite para um chá para discutir os detalhes no ateliê do diretor criativo da marca.

Puta que pariu foi a coisa ouvida mais alta no corredor daquele hotel naquela madrugada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> essa história é um plot meu que eu decidi escrever para o projeto miracles lá no social spirit , um projeto que está começando e aconteceu muitas coisas que eu não esperava que fossem do jeito que foi, logo está disponível lá também no perfil exonguitars, estou postando aqui a versão crua que essa história é querida demais por mim e me gera tanta ansiedade que eu preciso soltar ela pro mundo, foi terminada em 16 de julho e é uma judiação segurar mais tempo por coisas que não estão no meu controle, mesmo eu tendo escrito.
> 
> espero que gostem.


	2. House of The Rising Sun

O ar estava quente, quente na linha limite entre o que poderia ser como tons de vermelho que vão desde o mais confortável e acolhedor que assim conforme seus tons se intensificaram como o ar também se tornavam mais denso e o vermelho se torna mais marcante.

E vermelho é paixão, assim como ato executado naquela enorme cama que batia bruscamente na parede daquele quarto tão sofisticado e decorado pelo casal em um de seus aniversários de casamento.

Junmyeon era tudo naquele momento menos um homem sofisticado, fazia muito tempo que não sentia tanta raiva dentro de si e a causa dessa raiva estava debaixo de si gemendo sem parar com as belas pernas torneadas abertas ao seu máximo ao seu redor, o tempo passa e Sehun continua magnífico e extremamente gostoso na mesma medida que é difícil de lidar e muito fácil de amar, e o mais velho não sabia o que o enlouquecia mais se era o jeito mimado de ser ou a forma que o mais o novo o apertava tão deliciosamente dentro de si enquanto o se enterrava naquela bunda que adorava marcar, vez ou outra batendo naquela pele tão macia.

Não fazia parte de seus planos ir pra casa de campo e fuder todos os miolos de seu marido mas ali estava ele, e empenhado como sempre nas demandas de Sehun de ir mais forte e mais fundo, demandas essas que uma coisa que o mais novo sabia fazer muito bem dentro e fora do quarto e nem precisa muito tempo perto do casal para saber quem é que mandava ali.

Se sentia cansado de mais uma temporada de semana de moda e o que ele não precisava era de uma crise de ciúmes de Sehun explodindo na sua cara justamente quando pretendia passar uns bons meses na mais serena paz que por ser Kim Junmyeon poderia proporcionar mas seu nem tão adorável esposo tinha outros planos. 

Marcando sem parar aquele corpo que conhece tão bem, e por aquele momento deixando a neblina de prazer tomar todos os seus sentidos, e não tem nenhum momento em que Sehun seja tão bonito quanto está assim agora tão entregue, tão perdido em sensações em seu toque e tudo parecia tão simples entre eles como era quando começaram o relacionamento e ele não deixará Sehun escapar tão fácil assim de seus dedos, mapeando com os dedos todas as áreas erógenas do marido ao mesmo tempo em que seu pau estimula e busca aquele ponto dentro do marido que o faz perder a cabeça.

Até a forma como Sehun o leva a gozar o apertando o levando ao céu e voltando é magnífica aos olhos de Junmyeon só que voltando a realidade assim como sua respiração se normalizando, a realidade também o atinge e jogado ao lado dele se questiona se aquilo vai levar algum lugar ou não. 

Só que aquilo era o casamento deles, um relacionamento de 10 anos com mais altos que baixos e que pela primeira vez chegou ao seu limite, e não era só pela cena que Sehun fez em seu ateliê quando estava revisando as medidas novamente de jovens modelos para o último desfile da temporada, aquilo foi a pá em um monte de inseguranças e ansiedades que os acompanhavam por muito tempo e que por muito tempo Junmyeon achou que seria o suficiente, agora ele já não sabia mais. 

Como que para o fazer ver que ainda tinha esperança Sehun com uma graciosidade que só ele possui, se deita em seu peito e lentamente passa o seu nariz ali como um gatinho buscando carinho e mais manhoso que o normal, Junmyeon desliza suavemente suas mãos na lateral do corpo grande que naquele momento não parece tão grande.

Quase se lembra exatamente de quando o quis beijar pela primeira vez, em seu bendito ateliê quando o convidou para ser o garoto da Cotton da estação que estava chegando e sua surpresa ao vê lo ali em seu ambiente com leve bronzeado e um sorriso pequeno no belo rosto, quase o fez perder a compostura profissional que o compromisso exigia e tratando logo de questões práticas e profissionais para aprender mais daquele garoto diante de seus olhos que por meses não deixou de pensar até que não se aguentou e decidiu o chamar pessoalmente para trabalhar consigo, toda vez que olhava aqueles desenhos de roupas só conseguia pensar nele.

E mesmo tão polido e até mesmo tímido quanto mais conversavam mais precioso Sehun se mostrava, seja contando de sua visão do mundo em que viviam ou com olhares brilhantes falando de seu irmão Jongin e a imagem mental do mais novo com uma criança de forma estranha o aqueceu por dentro, os leves toques nas mãos dele enquanto falavam o trouxe uma sensação de familiaridade e mesmo com suas próprias mãos um pouco trêmulas tirando as medidas ele mesmo de Sehun, se conteve mesmo com vontade de explorar aquele corpo diante de si se obrigou a agir como o profissional que era, apesar que fazia anos que não tirava as medidas ele mesmo de algum de seus modelos.

Quando pediu para Sehun se preparar para anotar suas medidas, seu semblante parecia o mesmo mas suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e agradeceu aos céus por ser um homem vaidoso e que além de estar com tudo na ordem que a agência exigia também estava com uma cueca bonita e não é tolo de não ter imaginado que o mais velho não iria aproveitar a situação e pegar logo as malditas medidas de seu corpo e marcar o que mais que queira, não ficar duro com Junmyeon tão próximo e praticamente inspecionando cada parte de seu corpo, chorou por dentro e imaginou coisas totalmente pavorosas para se conter e não agarrar o diretor criativo estando semi nu na frente dele.

Foi uma tarde agradável que passaram juntos planejando como seria o ensaio de Sehun e conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o outro e que ficou como um pequeno filme rodando em suas mentes já que suas agendas não se encontraram de jeito nenhum e nem mesmo no dia do ensaio fotográfico que seria em Paris, Junmyeon não pode comparecer por estar em outro país o que deixou o mais novo um pouco decepcionado e Chanyeol puxou sua orelha para fazer um trabalho impecável já que estava usando roupas do seu amorzinho e tinha que sair perfeito, e Oh Sehun é perfeito como ele mesmo respondeu e se entregou ao que estava fazendo.

Poucas semanas depois estava na China brevemente para gravar um comercial e chegando ao seu quarto de hotel percebeu flores diferentes do as que normalmente ficam nesses lugares, eram lilás e muito bonitas e do lado um pequeno cartão com uma caligrafia já conhecida.

Junmyeon é tão estupidamente doce que além de o mandar flores, manda um cartãozinho com agradecimentos por Sehun estar tão bem nas roupas que ele desenhou e confessa que uma delas em que ele vestiu, foi criada justamente pensando nele mas não disse qual e é demais para o pobre coração do modelo, que se joga na mão praguejando sobre homens estupidamente ricos e gentis.

Para aliviar toda a sua tensão acumulada o modelo começa a malhar com uma frequência que deixa seu manager desconfiado e o que mais ele pode fazer sendo que nem se lembra direito da última vez que dormiu com alguém? E só consegue pensar em certo sujeito que ele não sabe como contactar e mesmo se soubesse não sabe o que dizer?

Quanto mais conhece pessoas menos todas elas o interessam e o seu trabalho parece mais frenético que nunca, se sente lisonjeado por estar conquistando tanto espaço e conhecendo pessoas tão importantes e que todo o seu trabalho duro não está sendo em vão.

Uma noite livre em Londres conhecendo a roda gigante com Chanyeol e algodão doce nas mãos e olhando aquela vista, Sehun se pergunta aonde mais a vida pode o levar e mesmo com o amigo o aporrinhando com piadinhas sobre cotton candy se sentindo um mestre em inglês, ele não se arrepende de nada que o trouxe até aquele momento.

O primeiro selar dos lábios entre Kim Junmyeon e Oh Sehun aconteceu da forma mais natural possível e mais engraçada se tratando daqueles dois.

Sehun ia desfilar pela Cotton pela primeira vez e estava quase chorando de nervoso, dessa vez o convite chegou por um eufórico Baekhyun berrando em seu ouvido por telefone, e é uma das roupas principais da coleção atual e mesmo com contato constante com Junmyeon por telefone, que soube da preocupação do mais novo e o ligou com suas palavras reconfortantes e delicadas lembranças de que ele é Oh Sehun o modelo masculino do momento e não tem ninguém melhor que ele para a Cotton para essa coleção, Sehun desejou silenciosamente que fosse assim também para mais outras coisas para o mais velho. Aparentemente Chanyeol e Baekhyun estão em um telefone sem fio faz um tempo mas dessa vez ele vai deixar passar.

Pouco antes do desfile começar e a típica correria dos bastidores e o Junmyeon parecia um coelho eufórico de um lado para o outro falando com todo mundo, com o maior de seus sorrisos no rosto, ele é lindo demais e Sehun só queria beijar ele por completo, sua roupa está impecável e já recebeu os últimos retoques de maquiagem.

O diretor já estava a sua frente conversando com Chanyeol que entrou ali grudado com Baekhyun, enquanto Byun tentava o relaxar contando uma história em uma praia de nudismo que parecia não ter pé nem cabeça mas que era a cara do mais novo de acontecer, sentiu um leve tremor passar por si de antecipação que era comum de acontecer nessas ocasiões e respirou fundo atraindo o olhar de seu manager e de Junmyeon para si que de forma ligeira o levou de fininho para uma parte um pouco mais escura dos bastidores e fingindo que estava ajeitando a roupa do mais novo, o contato tão próximo e ao longe conseguia ouvir Baek e seu manager falando mais alto que o normal com uma das maquiadoras Wendy, em uma conversa animada sobre o que quer que seja.

Com a respiração de Junmyeon tão próxima, com ele tão perto é como se só os dois estivessem ali.

— Está tão bonito Sehun e sei que vai se sair tão bem. - foi dito suavemente por Junmyeon. - Será o modelo mais lindo de toda a coleção e fico contente por você ter aceitado.

E antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, os bonitos lábios dele encontrou os seus, foi um breve selar e mesmo assim com uma sensação tão familiar, como se ele fizesse esse gesto todos os dias e Junmyeon sorriu para si levemente corado e saiu para conferir como estavam as coisas e deixou Sehun ali parado se perguntando se aquilo realmente aconteceu e se o mais velho fazia isso com todos os modelos, começou a sentir uma angústia subir sua garganta e tratou logo de afastar o pensamento negativo da cabeça, aquele não era o momento e bem ele é Oh Sehun e aquele seria o seu espetáculo, o seu momento com uma marca que está se expandindo para fora da Ásia e ele era mais que aquela vozinha insegurança no fundo da sua mente.

Chanyeol observou de longe a coisa toda de Junmyeon saindo praticamente saltitando e Sehun corado até o seu rosto parecer perdido e o fitou de forma intensa tentando chamar sua atenção sem chamar totalmente a atenção também de quem estava ao seu lado e falhou em tudo, curioso viu o rosto de Sehun rapidamente se tornar em uma expressão determinada e até mesmo insolente e com passos firmes o modelo chegar até si e colocar uma mão firme em seu ombro, o questionou com o olhar e recebeu como resposta um balanço na mão livre como se não fosse nada significante.

Seja qual for que Junmyeon fez com seu não tão pequeno pupilo foi um dos melhores catwalks que Sehun fez até aquele momento e ele parecia no auge de sua glória ao lado do mais velho no final do desfile, como se aquele show fosse na verdade seu, Chanyeol pensou consigo mesmo na after party que de forma cautelosa o observava conversando com várias pessoas e do lado oposto de onde Junmyeon estava.

O que quer que que seja que aconteceu entre eles despertou uma pequena fera em Sehun por algum motivo incompreensível. 

Mais pra lá do que pra cá Sehun chega em seu quarto de hotel e começa a arrancar suas roupas e tomar um banho, muito álcool na cabeça que precisava ir embora e depois de um longo banho quente e seu ritual de beleza praticado religiosamente no seu rosto e corpo, já se sentia um ser humano novamente e com uma roupa mais confortável ficou se perguntando se pedia algo para comer ou não até que que ouviu uma batida na porta.

E na sua frente estava Junmyeon com um sorriso hesitante e uma garrafa de vinho que possivelmente tinha o preço maior que o seu salário, que já não era tão baixo naquela altura, e duas taças e tinha algo em seu olhar que Sehun não conseguiu ignorar e dando passagem para ele entrar e o abraçou ao fechar a porta e mesmo que com as mãos ocupadas o mais velho retribuiu e os cheiro de morangos do cabelo do diretor o fez suspirar.

Já com suas taças cheias de vinho e conversando bobagens sobre o evento de mais cedo, com o mais velho quase em cima de si, e Sehun percebeu o quanto Junmyeon falava fazendo biquinhos e sempre tocando uma parte de seu corpo, na maioria das vezes suas mãos que faziam um contraste bonito com as mãos pequenas do Kim.

Levou um pequeno susto quando a mão começou a delinear os traços de seu rosto, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Sehun não sabia muito o que dizer sem parecer um idiota de quatro pneus arriados.

—Estou nisso o que parecer ser tanto tempo, que às vezes me esqueço que tive uma vida fora do trabalho. - Junmyeon murmurou cansado. - E beijar você no meio dos bastidores e com todo mundo por perto, bem foi tão… fora do que normalmente eu faço, quer dizer alguns modelos se interessam por mim, na verdade pelo império Kim ou império Cotton sei lá.. e você ali tão perdido sendo a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi vestindo uma roupa que criei, foi tão e me desculpe se…

Enquanto ouvia o mais velho se perder no que falava de forma mais adorável possível, o estômago de Sehun se encheu de borboletas e silenciosamente afastou da melhor forma possível as taças de vinho sem tirar sua atenção do homem à sua frente e o calou antes que se embaraçasse ainda mais, beijando cada lado de suas bochechas, o nariz bonito e a testa até chegar em seus lábios cheinhos, o beijando de forma firme e sendo correspondido primeiro por um puxão de cabelo e depois acesso aquela boca com quem sonhou por tanto tempo e tentou da forma urgente daquele jeito expressar o quanto o desejava e queria por inteiro.

No meio do beijo se levantou rápido demais e cambaleou um pouco com Junmyeon em seu colo que soltou um gritinho e o colocou gentilmente na cama e acima do corpo menor que o seu começou a beijar o seu pescoço sendo agraciado com lindos sussurros e também alguns gemidos que chegavam bem perto de ser melodiosos, se beijaram pelo que parecia horas até que adormeceram com as pernas e braços entrelaçados.

Na área privada de um restaurante exclusivo no dia seguinte estavam só sorrisos e mãos juntas debaixo da mesa, atraindo olhares suspeitos do manager e assistente pessoal e para aproveitar o bom humor de todos os presentes nada foi comentado abertamente.

Desde então se falavam o tempo inteiro na medida que podiam, as agendas apertadas mas tentavam sempre se conversar sobre seu dia, e conhecendo mais um do outro e vez ou outra uma mensagem mais quente e Sehun se sentia quase o tempo todo a ponto de bola e conversar com ele no dia a dia estava beirando o insuportável.

Depois de muito choramingo e um Chanyeol no limite de sua razão, um final de semana de folga para os pombinhos se encontrarem foi realizado entre o Park e o Byun que também mereciam um descanso daqueles dois, seria na Dinamarca assim seria mais fácil para ambos depois cumprirem seus próximos compromissos.

E foi um dos melhores finais de semana que Sehun se lembrava de ter tido, um chalé adorável muito chocolate e um Junmyeon grudado a si em todos os momentos, sua risada sempre em seus ouvidos e um doce pedido de namoro feito após um jantar a luz de velas mas iriam ir com calma para se conhecer melhor, e depois de uma sessão de amassos e masturbação juntos tudo estava mais que feliz entre eles.

Voltar para a realidade foi difícil mas a certeza do compromisso que tinham era mais confortável e se falavam todos os dias, Sehun estava mais relaxado e Junmyeon estava feliz, seu namorado foi a cor que precisa em sua vida e ele era tão sincero e tão carinhoso nas pequenas coisas e mesmo com a vida corrida que tinham queriam fazer aquele relacionamento dar certo. 

Só conseguiram se ver novamente um mês depois do compromisso ser selado e Junmyeon estava estressado com sua equipe por terem sido descuidados com sua mais nova criação e ficou horas a mais em seu ateliê sozinho tentando deixar tudo como desejava e quando viu Sehun entrar se esqueceu por um momento de sua irritação e correu até ele, o mais novo já sabia o que tinha acontecido e o conduziu até uma das grandes poltronas e começou a massagear seus ombros tensos falando baixinho que tudo ia ficar bem até que suas palavras foram substituídas por pequenos beijos inocentes e mãos com propósitos inocentes até estar no meio de suas pernas abaixando suas calças e cheio de desejo Sehun o chupou como se ele fosse a coisa mais gostosa de que tinha provado e ele era mesmo, até o pau de Junmyeon era perfeito e se pudesse o mamaria o tempo todo. 

Um Junmyeon extremamente vermelho e meio desnorteado saiu de seu próprio ateliê desconfiado depois de gemer extremamente alto no ambiente de seu trabalho segurando a mão de sorridente Sehun o levando para jantar em um daqueles restaurantes caríssimos que ele adora e sinceramente nem paga mais pra frequentar e a noite ainda era deles para fazer o que quiserem na coberta do mais velho.

Só transaram de fato duas semanas depois e nem estavam planejando que isso aconteceria depois de um encontro em que tomaram café juntos e passaram caminhando pela cidade lado a lado, Sehun foi empurrado na porta de seu hotel assim que entrou em quarto e Junmyeon o despediu lentamente deixando seus lábios traçarem aquela pele tão bonita e macia.

Junmyeon o tomou com cuidado e uma firmeza que até então o mais novo desconhecia, o fazendo pegar fogo e desejar que aquele homem sempre estivesse em um contato tão íntimo como aquele, não era dos mais experientes em matéria de sexo mas se sentiu fazendo amor pela primeira vez em sua vida e nunca se sentiu tão querido e desejado, seu namorado o levava a lugares até então novos para si tanto em matéria de prazer como de sentimentos, sendo mais velho e conhecedor de mais coisas do mundo sentia como se uma nova forma de estar no mundo se abrisse a sua frente.

Depois disso se tornaram ainda mais inseparáveis atraindo assim atenção da imprensa e em decorrência do público também, no mundo da moda eram o assunto mais quentes mas ambos já muito reservados ficaram em silêncio cuidando de suas próprias vidas e como Junmyeon tinha uma imagem mais consolidada fora da Ásia seu lugar era mais confortável e Sehun estava indo para esse caminho não que ele se importasse muito com a opinião dos outros.

Em uma de suas entrevistas de trabalho um jornalista especialmente queria o incitar a falar de seu namoro e dos comentários que rolavam soltos e sem cerimônias um Sehun com seu famoso olhar cortante e com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios só respondeu.

— É, nem todos podem ser Oh Sehun ou Kim Junmyeon, não é mesmo? - disse em falsa se simpática.

Foi o único comentário por um longo tempo sobre o suposto relacionamento entre os dois e se antes modelos e quem quer que seja do meio jogava flertes para os dois, isso aumentou consideravelmente e se Sehun já olhava para essas pessoas com tédio antes, agora completamente os ignorava até que ficassem envergonhados demais para continuar algo que não vai dar em nada, Junmyeon se tornou ainda mais reservado e mesmo tentando ser justo deixando portas abertas não na Cotton, mas em suas outras empreitadas que não estava a frente ou possua grande poder na tomada de decisão, seu assistente não era tão caridoso assim e bania os mais sem noção de tudo que tenha o nome Kim Junmyeon no meio e tentava arrancar presentes como videogames de Sehun depois.

Mesmo com tanto olhar sobre eles permaneceram firmes, conhecendo a família um do outro e entrando em um acordo mútuo de tirar suas férias juntos e tentar fazer com que suas agendas de trabalho os permitisse de se encontrarem com mais frequência, Junmyeon vivia parte do tempo no Japão e outra em Paris e Sehun tinha endereço fixo também no Japão embora passasse cada vez mais tempo lá, na verdade onde o namorado estava ele também tentava estar.

Jongin adorava Junmyeon e aquilo fazia com que o mais novo se apaixonasse ainda mais por ele, seu irmão era uma criança com dificuldade em confiar nos outros principalmente os adultos e toda vez que ligava para a casa parte do tempo era para falar sobre seu namorado, não que ele reclamasse de falar tanto nele e a família Kim sempre o ligava para saber como estava, se estava se alimentando e dormindo bem por viajar tanto, Donghae sempre mandava uma foto antiga de ambos ou histórias que Junmyeon tinha vergonha demais para compartilhar. 

Mas as coisas ficaram de fato sérias quando no aniversário de dois anos de namoro, Junmyeon o presenteou com um cachorro bichon frisé que nomeou como Vivi que se tornou a luz dos olhos do casal, principalmente para Sehun que o trata como um bebê e o mima mais do que deveria.

E Vivi é a primeira coisa que Junmyeon vê quando acorda, o olhando como que para se levantar da cama e o alimentar, sinceramente o cachorro compete com seu marido em categoria de quem demanda mais atenção e cuidados e com certa dificuldade se desvincula do mais novo para sair da cama e começar um novo dia.

E preparando o café olhando nada em particular ao redor da casa espaçosa em que foi ocupada por eles tão poucas vezes por conta do trabalho desenfreado, e em todas as vezes eles estavam em momentos melhores mas ultimamente com o trabalho tomando tanto tempo e a rotina de um relacionamento longo ou a famosa crise dos 10 anos como dizem.

Com o pensamento longe Junmyeon não percebe Sehun chegando a cozinha só com uma calça de moletom e os cabelos molhado, dá um pulinho ao receber um beijo no meio de suas costas, suspira virando para trás para acompanhar os movimentos de seu marido que serve de café,o que é por si só é estranho pois o mais novo não é dos mais apaixonados pela bebida.

Invés de se sentar ao seu lado, Sehun senta a sua frente e pela primeira vez do que pareceu ser dias o encara nos olhos.

—Precisamos conversar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fico animada que estejam gostando, de verdade, como eu disse é uma história muito importante pra mim e compartilhar ela está sendo tudooooooooooooo
> 
> espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e até mais 
> 
> p.s.: originalmente esse seria o único capítulo da história e claro com a parte final um pouco diferente, mas quando pensei nessa história foi exatamente nesse capítulo.


	3. Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart

Sehun antes mesmo de conhecer Junmyeon sabia da grandiosidade que ele possuía, não somente em seu bolso e influência mas como também seu coração, pela forma que se envolvia no que acredita e em ajudar os outros, na forma que inclui minorias não só diante do grande público como também em trabalho e condições de estudo principalmente no seu país natal e era inevitável não se sentir pequeno muitas vezes diante dele.

O dia em que se casaram foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, uma cerimônia simples em Florença com somente a família e amigos mais íntimos, jamais se imaginou casando mas Junmyeon era o único diante de seus olhos e o amava com todo o seu coração, tanto que às vezes se perguntava como era possível amar tanto alguém.

Amar Junmyeon era simples e bonito como o nascer do sol, nenhum dia era igual ao outro ao lado dele, mesmo que várias vezes a distância fosse tão concreta que machucasse, a presença em pequenas coisas que fossem ligados ao seu amado, reacende a cada momento a essência tão pura que Junmyeon possui, sua paixão pela vida e até mesmo pelas pessoas, principalmente pela arte era como se o mundo ao lado dele fosse feito de todas as possibilidades e tudo que fosse bom estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos.

O primeiro “eu te amo” que compartilharam foi com a chegada de Vivi em suas vidas, se sentia tão completo com o mais velho e tão seguro que o resto do mundo parecia menos opressor, menos mesquinho e vazio, já que sua vida era cheia de Kim Junmyeon.

Sabia que não seria fácil principalmente na Coréia do Sul onde nasceram mas não moravam mais lá, os comentários negativos e preconceituosos choviam ainda mais depois que anunciaram que se casaram e no resto do mundo todas as atenções querendo qualquer informação que fosse sobre o casal, eram muitos boatos e muitas pessoas que falavam para revistas que eram próximos deles e de fato não eram ou pior ainda eram e os realmente eram e quebravam sua confiança.

Junmyeon tinha a mania irritante de ler os comentários sobre eles na internet e querer ficar enfurnado dentro de casa ou do ateliê, os piores comentários era como Sehun só o usava para ter fama e dinheiro e isso o machucava, por não poder proteger o mais novo disso tudo, chegando num ponto que não conseguia mais criar e depois de muita argumentação, Kim começou a fazer terapia e com o tempo as coisas foram acalmando a ponto de todos os sites de fofoca e coisa do tipo estarem bloqueados de todos os dispositivos da casa e um acordo mútuo de entrevistas só serem sobre perguntas autorizadas sobre o trabalho de ambos se não nada disso.

Sehun tinha medo de um medo tudo aquilo que os uniu os separar e isso começou a acontecer diante dos seus olhos e não só devido às constantes viagens mas por eles não conversarem como antes e na medida que o tempo passava sentia que mostrar para que veio mais uma vez, tanto por ser marido de Kim Junmyeon como por estar ficando mais velho, sentia que as pessoas tentava se aproximar de si para chegar até o seu marido, jamais teve vergonha dele só que para o resto do mundo era como se fosse que ao se casar Oh Sehun deixasse de existir mesmo que tenha escolhido manter seu sobrenome depois do casamento.

E isso machucava Junmyeon mas do que ele conseguia expressar para o próprio marido, se via vivendo novamente o que passou a vida inteira de pessoas querendo o cercar e a quem amava somente por ele ser quem era e ele sentia como Sehun tentava se afastar de sua imagem pública mesmo que entre eles tudo estivesse bem, entendia seus motivos mas queria o homem que amava a seu lado e quando o marido começou a recusar seus convites para os desfiles da Cotton de forma recorrente, o mais velho para de o chamar para qualquer que envolvesse o seu trabalho, tinha entendido o recado muito bem.

Chegando no momento em que estavam em que ambos sabia da agenda um do outro mas elas não tinham nenhuma relação entre elas, até que chegou no fatídico dia em que Sehun voltou para a casa e a encontrou vazia e sem nenhum recado na geladeira, em seu celular e com saudades do marido e decidiu ir até o ateliê o procurar, só queria estar naqueles braços novamente e fazia tanto tempo que não passavam um tempo juntos e ele sentia Junmyeon diferente consigo desde suas recusas a seus desfiles e eventos para acompanhá-los, queria estar ao lado dele ao mesmo tempo que queria ter seu próprio espaço na indústria em que estavam, não brigavam, mal conversavam e o sexo quando acontecia não era mais com aquele antigo ardor e Sehun sentia que estavam caminhando para um caminho em que poucas coisas restaram entre eles, só ressentimentos e palavras entaladas.

Não é como se o trabalho estivesse sendo uma maravilha, tinha a impressão que com o passar do tempo as pessoas ficam mais estúpidas e isso já estava o cansado, muitas vezes gostaria pegar seu marido e sumir mas não era tão simples, contratos foram assinados e compromissos confirmados.

Dirigiu até o ateliê apreensivo não falava com o marido a dois dias e não estava sendo amigável nas últimas vezes que o viu, estava cansado e só queria estar com a cabeça no lugar e da presença com Junmyeon mas chegou ao ponto que não sabe como, não sabe se aproximar do próprio marido, esse é o tipo de idiota que ele é.

E quando chegou ao seu destino e ouviu as risadas do marido de uma forma solta que não era consigo a muito tempo, junto com seu irmão e o modelo das últimas duas temporadas na Cotton, Sehun viu vermelho em raiva mais dele do que qualquer outra e pela forma brusca que entrou ali a atenção voltou toda para si e o sorriso de Junmyeon pouco a pouco sumiu e Jongin em uma velocidade se retirou junto com o rapaz antes que fosse atingido.

Deixando apenas seu marido ali apreensivo diante da fera, e o que aconteceu em seguida foi uma série de acusações de ambas as partes, Sehun sendo irônico querendo saber se a companhia dos outros era melhor que a sua e se ele estava atrapalhando alguma coisa e por outro lado Junmyeon debatendo que ele nunca está em casa e não faz questão de nada que seja sobre ele e a última bomba certeira do mais novo, de perguntar para o mais velho se ele já estava cansado de si e estava procurando alguém mais novo para o bajular como o próprio Sehun fazia quando o conheceu.

Ao olhar para Junmyeon foi como vê um frágil vaso em queda livre se despedaçando e foi questão de segundos, para Sehun ter se dado conta da merda que tinha falado. Junmyeon permaneceu firme olhando em seus olhos mesmo que com os próprios olhos cheio de lágrimas e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e em câmera lenta viu os olhos que sempre o olhava com tanto amor e compreensão ficarem duros e o mais velho tirar a aliança de seu anelar esquerdo e colocar de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e agora quem chorava de forma livre era Sehun.

— Eu quero o divórcio e você bem longe daqui, longe da minha casa.- Junmyeon disse com um veneno que nem sabia que tinha. — Sai daqui antes que eu chame o segurança, próxima vez que me ver vai ser pra assinar esse caralho de divórcio e nós dois podermos viver em paz.

Balançando a cabeça negando ele tenta se aproximar do marido que se afasta e aponta para a porta sem nem conseguir mais olhar para ele, e Sehun vai porque o ama e sabe que por suas próprias atitudes o casamento deles está acabado e Junmyeon merece algo melhor que isso que para isso ele precisa ficar longe.

E sozinho em seu ateliê os passos de Sehun se distanciando se tornam altos demais junto com o som das próprias emoções em redemoinho e seu coração se partindo justamente por aquele ao qual o entregou sem pensar duas vezes praticamente no momento em que se conheceram além de seus nomes e de quem são profissionalmente.

No mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas outro dirigia sem rumo e a partir daquele momento, nada mais que tivesse no mundo se importava mais, somente com aquilo que trás tanta ternura e aconchego em sua vida, que agora não só pelas palavras duras que disse mas por uma série de negligências tolas, não estava mais ao seu alcance e sem ele o significado de todas as coisas não parecem tão importantes assim e o mundo se tornou tão pequeno de um jeito que jamais o oprimiu tanto assim.

Ao terminar de ouvir Sehun dizendo tudo o que estava entre eles durante todo o tempo e não viu, Junmyeon começa a chorar sem saber como digerir isso, as palavras do mais novo o machucou profundamente assim como tudo que já vinha acontecendo entre eles e saber exatamente como o outro se sentia, o faz se sentir ainda pior e idiota por não ter lutado mais para que não chegassem a esse ponto. Sehun vai até ele o abraça apertando dizendo que o ama e que sente muito e ele também sente muito.

Ele não sabe como fazer as coisas entre eles funcionarem como antes se é que podem voltar mas estar ali com ele já é alguma coisa, Baekhyun o convenceu de por um final de semana isolados do mundo em um cantinho só deles, eles poderiam conversar de verdade e essa era primeira vez que isso estava acontecendo, mesmo tendo feito amor da forma mais apaixonada como não fazia a tempos, era só o silêncio por sua parte e o que conseguia expressar em palavras era dizendo o quanto sente muito e o quanto o ama, após ter ouvido o outro lado, Junmyeon se sente um pouco melhor.

Talvez esse tenha sido o principal problemas que o levaram a cogitar a separação, as palavras não faziam seu caminho e o que antes era expressado por atos se transformou em uma rotina em que cada um vivia sua própria vida, como se não tivesse existido o momento que suas vidas além de seus corações se conectaram, além de não compartilharem o que de forma tão espontânea aconteceu e os instigou a querer mais um do outro, seus anseios além de os afogarem em silêncio, afogou tudo aquilo que construíram durante anos e é o que de mais precioso que tem.

Amar Sehun era como estar em uma tempestade só que dentro de um sólido porto seguro, é uma aventura totalmente inesperada e cheia de descobertas mesmo depois de vários anos juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava uma base sólida mexia com todos os seus sentidos, com todos os seus sentimentos e crenças e juntos em meio a um mar de tantas vivências sentidas de formas diferentes e de um sentimento em comum que amadurece com o tempo, encontravam seu próprio ritmo e equilíbrio nos braços um do outro.

Eles ainda tem muito o que trabalhar juntos mas já é um recomeço e o restante do dia que estão ali é passeando com Vivi caminhando ou diante da fogueira conversando baixinho.

Ainda que um pouco relutante depois de 2 meses que passaram separados Junmyeon coloca sua aliança no lugar onde não deveria ter saído, ele disse que tentaria por eles e faria isso e não era um homem de guardar rancores por muito tempo e nunca foi.

A maior surpresa que se deparou ao voltar para casa com o marido foi ter a companhia dele durante a maior parte do dia, Sehun estava cansado de fazer a mesma coisa por anos e só manteve os contratos fixos que estão próximos do fim, para rever suas prioridades segundo ele e por mais que desse o espaço para Junmyeon que sabia que ele precisava, a presença ou simples beijos nas mãos do esposo eram constantes assim como encontros românticos e assim estabelecendo uma nova rotina.

Velhos hábitos não morrem do dia para noite mas assim também era o amor e se tinha uma certeza que Sehun possuía era amor que sente por aquele homem encantador que também o ama perdidamente de volta e mesmo com tanto tempo juntos ainda o ensina tanto, e uma coisas as pessoas sempre estiveram certas de alguma forma, Oh Sehun não chegaria onde está sem Kim Junmyeon, isso sem dúvidas. 

A confiança era o mais difícil de se reconstruir mas estamos ali tentando, de pouco em pouco como na época que se conheceram e pareciam diferentes demais e tudo parecia muito distante de acontecer e dar certo, como se tivesse se conhecendo novamente também já que o tempo também muda as pessoas e se reconectando como as pessoas que são atualmente e sem olhar para trás e apesar de tudo não ser perfeito até porque nada é, as coisas a seu próprio ritmo caminhavam, ainda brigavam mas estavam aprendendo de novo o caminho para casa.

As pessoas assim como o amor estão em constante movimento, em constante mudança por mais que a essência e as experiências muitas vezes sejam eternas, o nosso olhar diante deles não é o mesmo se o observamos duas vezes, não somos os mesmos que éramos a 10 anos atrás mas sabemos seguir por outros caminhos que não estavam abertos antes e por mais que a vida seja como um sopro, cada momento é um pequeno infinito ainda mais quando se ama e é amado.

Sem o seu amor, todo o seu cuidado e paciência e por nunca ter desistido dele e com aposentadoria da indústria do mundo da moda, uma mudança não só de casa poderia ser muito bem vinda, afinal com Junmyeon o céu o limite.

Mas no momento Oh Sehun está muito ocupado beijando aqueles lábios esculpidos por deuses de seu marido e tentando colocar a mão por dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto acima deles a um céu estrelado que mesmo dentro do carro dá pra ver pelo teto solar de um dos fodidamente caros carros que seu marido coleciona enquanto em uma tela gigante sob o gramado exibe os filmes favoritos de Junmyeon, em um verdadeiro cinema drive in para comemorar o aniversário do mais velho e a noite está só começando.

E as possibilidades para Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon estão muito além das montanhas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bom foi isso, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu ao escrever essa história, quem sabe futuramente nos encontramos em algum momento ou outro da vida de seho 👀
> 
> muito obrigada de coração, pelo carinho 🥺


End file.
